


A Lesson Learned

by fiftysevenacademics (rapiddescent)



Category: Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapiddescent/pseuds/fiftysevenacademics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Gemma have a mutual interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

Emmett Carver didn't usually respond when Gemma wished him a cheery "Good morning" on his way out of the front door, but today he took a detour to the front desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Fisher." He spoke the formal address in a less-than formal tone, and smirked a little as he said it. "How are you feeling this morning?"

An image of herself bent over a bed flashed through her mind, and it stung ever so slightly where her behind met the seat. Her eye wandered to Carver's pocket, where she saw a pair of circular ridges that sent a shiver through her. Unthinkingly, she touched where the handcuffs had pressed into her cheek as she answered.

"Wonderful! And you?"

"I certainly can't complain." He gave one of his short, crooked smiles, then there was an awkward pause. 

"I want you to come to my room again tonight."

Gemma's heart leaped, sending a buzz through her head.

"OK."

Even though no one else was in the lobby, Gemma felt that eyes were on her, and shifted into what she hoped resembled concierge mode.

"Here's my mobile number." She pushed a scrap of paper across the counter. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thanks. See you tonight."

Carver turned abruptly and walked out the door, leaving Gemma to stare after him, flustered and slightly flushed.

She still sat at the front desk an hour later, doing some accounting, when her phone vibrated atop a pile of papers. 

"8:00. Come prepared," the text from Carver read.

By the time 8:00 rolled around, Gemma was still casting about in her room, trying to figure out what kind of preparation Carver expected. The thought had tormented her all day. She barely knew him. How could she know what she meant? But she didn't want to disappoint him. Was it an outfit he wanted? A toy? No, that would be _too_ forward, even for him. Was she supposed to be _ready_ for him when she arrived? The combination of anxiety and anticipation thrilled her. She knocked on his door, wearing a long coat and her best red stiletto heels, at 8:10. 

"Come in!" 

She entered and saw Carver sprawled in an armchair on the other side of the room, watching TV. She remained just inside the door, waiting for him to invite her closer.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to just stand there?"

"No...." 

She unbuttoned the coat and let it fall from her naked shoulders. She watched anxiously for Carver's reaction as he took in her small, round breasts, nipples standing proudly up from their pink areolas, the slim curve of her belly, and neatly trimmed patch below it. He smiled broadly.

"Come over here."

Her hips swayed as she crossed the room in her high heels, and Carver's eyes did not leave her body for a second. She felt extremely aware of her movements, of her skin, a little bit shy, but encouraged by the look in Carver's eyes. 

His tie was undone, and hung on either side of his white shirt, which was open partway down the front. His tousled, chestnut hair slid into his eyes as he turned his head to watch her, and his large , brown eyes, that usually seemed so haunted, shone.

She stood in front of him, while he looked her up and down, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted, He didn't say anything, just sat with an "I think you know what to do" expression, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips making it clear what he wanted.

She knelt and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it aside to reveal his chest, and ran an index finger down the length to his belt. She unfastened it, then his pants, and took out his cock. She kissed the head and licked up and down the shaft, feeling it grow rigid under her tongue, then took it in her mouth, licking and sucking till he strained beneath her and pushed her forehead back.

"Stop!"

She did as she was told, wiping her swollen lips, and rolling back to rest on her perilous heels. He began to fumble with a cuff button, and she took over, opening his cuffs and removing his shirt, then slipping his pants off, and he stood up. She made to rise too. He looked at her sternly.

"Stay like that."

She remained on her knees while he walked over to the dresser and pulled something from a drawer. She couldn't tell what it was with his back to her, but when he turned around, she saw four handcuffs in his hand. 

"Get on the bed," he ordered. "This will teach you to be late."

She climbed on and he sat next to her. She looked at him expectantly. He pushed her gently to indicate she should lie on her back, so she did. First he cuffed her left hand to the bedpost, then the right, and followed suit with each of her ankles, until she was fastened to the bed, completely open to him.

He admired her for a minute, stroking his cock back to a full erection, then leaned over her. His face was close to hers and his breath warmed her neck as his mouth traveled down it and settled on a nipple. He flicked it with his tongue several times before sucking it gently, then taking it in his teeth and biting softly at first, then more fiercely, stopping just as she began to yelp from pain. He moved to the other nipple and kept this up until she writhed uselessly against her restraints and made animalistic whining sounds.

He pushed the head of his cock just inside her cunt, easing it in and out, slickening more with each movement. She pushed against him, begging him to enter her fully, but he goaded her into bucking frantically for more before he finally plunged deeply, again and again. She was floating, outside her body and nothing but her body all at once, longing to wrap her legs around his waist to hold him in her, but unable to move them. He bit her neck and nipples again, not stopping this time when she whimpered a little. 

She wanted to push him away, but could not, and then again, did not really want him to stop, as he thrust, bit, and sucked, until she felt a tight, fluttery feeling radiate from her clit that built until it burst, and she came in hard contractions around his cock. Her orgasm triggered his, and she lay very still for it, each of his motions, intense against her sensitive flesh, his face scrunched up with something between pleasure and pain.

He sat next to her, out of breath, and rested a hand on her stomach. She wanted to roll over on her side to him, but was still immobilized.

"Now, if only I could remember where I put those keys," Carver said, looking around the room in an exaggerated manner.

"No! You didn't!" she shrieked.

He rose, took something from the top of the dresser, and chuckled as he returned with the key.

"Of course not. I'm a professional, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know the hotel bed doesn't have posts, but that's boring so I changed it.


End file.
